


All I Want For Christmas Is You

by Eggsyobsessed



Series: The 12 Days of Kingsmas [10]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Boys In Love, Christmas, Feels, First Christmas, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 11:17:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17161022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eggsyobsessed/pseuds/Eggsyobsessed
Summary: Prompt #10: GiftMerlin and Eggsy exchange gifts on their first proper Christmas together.





	All I Want For Christmas Is You

**Author's Note:**

> I know I am two days behind now, but Christmas festivities kept me busy yesterday. I hope you all enjoy! Happy Holidays everyone!

Eggsy and Merlin sat around the fire, their gifts stacked neatly beside them. They sipped on the spiked hot chocolate Merlin had made, a recipe passed down in his family. Eggsy couldn’t wait to meet them after the new year. It was Merlin’s gift to his parents for Christmas. Merlin’s mother and father anxiously waiting to meet the boy that stole their son’s heart.

“Eggsy,” Merlin whispered in awe. He held a dark grey, wool jumper at arm's length. The fabric soft against his fingers. Merlin had been given many jumpers over the years, but there was something different about this one. And perhaps it was because it was their first proper Christmas together. Merlin leaned in and pressed his lips softly to Eggsy’s. Every time they exchanged a kiss, it sent a wave of warmth over him. It was as if they were made for one another, fit perfectly together. “I love it,” he said and folded it neatly in its box.

“Good,” Eggsy smiled pleased. He carefully unwrapped the beautiful silver paper that was scattered with blue snowflakes. Eggsy was aware that everything would go into the rubbish once they were done, but Merlin had clearly put a lot of care into the wrapping. He gasped out and lifted the picture frame with shaky hands.

It was a photo of his Dad in his Kingsman jumpsuit, he was standing next to a much younger Harry. Who looked just as dapper then as he did now. Eggsy felt the sting of tears gathering in his eyes. His vision became blurry as he stared at his father’s face. So carefree and happy. The smile reminded Eggsy so much of himself. It wasn’t a look Eggsy remembered well as he was so young when his Dad died. Eggsy hadn’t realized he had begun to cry until there were a few tears splattered on the glass. Obscuring his view of his Dad and Harry, who was just as much of a father as Lee was.

Eggsy turned his watery gaze on his boyfriend, who seemed a little worried, but his hazel eyes softened. “Where did you get this?” He asked and swiped away the moisture from the frame with the bottom of his shirt.

“We have archives. I found this one in Harry’s file. He’s a sentimental old fool and he was more than happy to allow me to print one for ye,” Merlin said softly. He reached up and rubbed a thumb over Eggsy’s cheekbone. “I dinnae meant to make ye sad. I assumed ye would like it. I understand ye don’t have many photos of yer Da and I know how important Harry is to ye as well.” Merlin explained and began to fear he had done the wrong thing. He hadn’t wanted to cock this up. Merlin opened his mouth to say more and Eggsy’s palm stopped him.

“Shh,” Eggsy murmured. “Don’t be sorry,” his voice cracked. “This was the best gift anyone could have ever given me.” Eggsy assured him and smiled when Merlin tried to speak around the hold over his mouth. He took his hand away and kissed him hard before Merlin could make a noise. Eggsy willed every ounce of his love to bleed through the kiss. He needed Merlin to know that this was right. That his boyfriend hadn’t done anything wrong.

Their gifts were quickly forgotten as Eggsy tipped them back and climbed on top of Merlin. He ground down against Merlin to make his arousal known. Eggsy lifted his head back and smiled down at his boyfriend. “I love you,” he whispered and it was the first time Eggsy had said it.

Merlin carded his long fingers through Eggsy’s honey-brown hair. “I love ye too,” he pulled Eggsy back down and their mouths crashed together. The kiss going from sweet to hard and claiming within seconds. The yearning they felt for one another burning stronger than the fire in front of them. They were quick to undress each other, not particularly caring where their clothing fell. Eggsy tripped over a slipper in his haste to retrieve the lube and situated himself back to straddling Merlin. Their eyes locked, both sets hungry and wanting for each other.

Eggsy nipped and sucked at Merlin’s bottom lip in his haste to taste his boyfriend against his tongue. Nimble fingers trailed down Eggsy’s back, enticing a series of shivers from his body. Eggsy felt the smile against his lips as Merlin made his way down to his arse. He arched up in response to Merlin probing at his opening.

He circled around the tight muscle and teased a bit, earning Merlin a low moan from Eggsy. Merlin repeated the dance of his fingers until Eggsy was panting and begging for more. He was quick and thorough to prep his boyfriend, Merlin’s erection painfully hard and leaking against Eggsy’s skin. He had a firm grasp over Eggsy’s hips as he lowered him down. The warmth and feeling of Eggsy around Merlin familiar and welcoming.

Eggsy’s hands on either side of Merlin’s head. They just sat there for a moment, Eggsy relishing the feeling of having Merlin fill him. No matter how many times they shagged within the last year, Eggsy savored the moment just the same as the first time. It didn’t take long for him to begin moving, needing the friction of their bodies together.

Their orgasms built with each thrust, Merlin’s hands never leaving the small of Eggsy’s back. Every time Merlin’s cock hit Eggsy’s prostate it sent waves of pleasure radiating through his body. Eggsy slowed, Merlin stilling beneath him. Eggsy grasped around his dick and started to bring himself off. A strong hand added over his own, and they both brought Eggsy to completion.

Merlin situated them into a cuddle once they were cleaned. The fire still roaring strong in the hearth. Eggsy tucked his head under Merlin’s chin and kissed his neck. Eggsy let out a sigh in contentment while Merlin ran a hand over his back.

“Ye know,” Merlin said thoughtfully. Eggsy turned to look up at him. “We didn’t finish opening our gifts,” his eyes fell on the presents still under the tree.

“That’s okay,” Eggsy murmured half asleep, letting his head fall against Merlin's shoulder. “There’s only one thing I ever wanted and I have it.”

“Oh?” Merlin inquired, but figured it would be the photo he had given Eggsy.

“You.” Eggsy said simply.

Merlin tightened his arms around Eggsy’s waist and kissed the top of his head. He couldn’t find the words to respond to that, but Merlin gathered he didn’t have to. They ended up dozing off not rushing to get to their unopened gifts. The day had already been perfect the way it was.


End file.
